A chain of this nature is known from DE 19907865 A, for example. The link plates used in this chain possess plate backs that have two contact portions that are spaced apart from one another and form a receptacle therebetween for lubricating oil. This reduces the contact area for the tensioning and/or guide rail. At the same time, a lubricating oil cushion is formed between the two contact portions as a result of the recessed shape of the plate back. Chains of this type are frequently used as timing chains in internal combustion engines and couple the crankshaft to the at least one camshaft. Such timing drives have a guide rail in the driving side and a tensioning rail in the slack span that can be pressed against the chain by a chain tensioner. Because of the chosen shape of the plate back, the friction between the rails and the chain can be reduced.
A similar design is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,872 B2. These plates also have two contact portions that are spaced apart from one another, with a recessed contour present between them that optimizes the lubricant.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a link chain of the initially mentioned type that provides improved friction reduction between the chain and a tensioning and/or guide rail.